"Dauntless"
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 30 (max 150) (60 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *320 *270 *280 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a dark-colored assault rifle (based from FN SCAR) with a jungle-style magazine, combined grip and flashlight, 2X EOTEC holographic sight, and a shield placed on the player's side. Strategy It deals decent damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Use the scope for more accurate shots. *Jumping could help in dodging enemy fire and confusing your opponents. *Use a shield in case the incoming shots cannot be easily dodged by normal means. **Be aware that you will still vulnerable to ambushes, wall-breaking/explosive projectiles. *Conserve ammo, as it does not have a lot. **This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity does not support this. *This weapon is general-purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *Equip alongside with a Backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. *Use a flashlight when you are in dark places. However, your presence will alarm any users you are aiming with its flashlight. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal considerable damage and could be used in long ranges of around 200 m in the hands of experienced players. *Be careful and stay alert, for experienced players can easily use this weapon in all ranges due to the fairly low recoil. They can also conserve and save ammo efficiently. It is advised to try and stay behind something or take cover into buildings or into corridors. *Attack its users from behind. *Be aware of its fast reload, especially when you try to attack him while he is reloading. *Do not try to melee the user face-to-face whenever he uses a shield, since the melee attacks will just be deflected by that shield. Try to attack its users from the side. *Any explosive weapons can easily dish out its users. *Do not be fooled by its shield's "weak spot" if using normal weapons, since the "hole" does not allow the bullets to pass it through. *If you see something illuminating moving, you can tell that there are users (of this weapon) that equips the flashlight. *Use a wall-break/area damage weapon in case the users are utilizing its shield. *Dodge their shots so they have a hard time hitting you and waste their ammo in the process. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the FN SCAR Rifle with a shield placed on the player's side. *It is the second Primary weapon to feature a shield attachment, the first being the Mall Ninja. *This is the third weapon to feature the jungle-style magazine, the first being the Eliminator Z2. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Shield Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic